Speak Now
by Soy Sawce
Summary: Summary inside...tribute to Speak Now by Taylor Swift... Pairing:  SxS! Rated T for kisss.  :D


**Speak Now**

Summary: After Syaoran confesses he leaves to Hong Kong. When Tomoyo's famous fashion company (which Sakura models for) is called to go to Hong Kong, China, for Syaoran Li's wedding to Meilin Li, Sakura's remembers that she must give Syaoran her answer. But is it too late? This story is Dedicated/Made after 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer: Pretend the 2nd movie didn't happen. I don't own the song this is made to, nor the characters, accept for myself, Yasashii Ma.

**...**

Sakura and Tomoyo walked down a long hall in the Daidouji Designs building. Sakura Kinomoto had bright green eyes with a hint of emerald, and auburn hair, which was mid-neck length. Tomoyo Daidouji had gotten a haircut since 4th grade; it was now a very straight black, shoulder-length hair. She wore glasses over her violet eyes.

Daidouji Designs practically made everyone's clothes. Her styles included: Lolita, Goth, Emo, Scene, Bright, Peppy, Jockey, 'Popular', and an entire wedding catalogue. Sakura was the spokes model of the company, as well as the life-long friend of Tomoyo.

"Sakura, do you remember Syaoran Li and Meilin Li, from grade school?" Tomoyo spoke softly with respect. She knew the mention of Syaoran's name would throw Sakura off, especially sense he had confessed feelings to her in the 4th grade, and then left forever. And it did, Sakura shuddered at the mention of Syaoran's name.

"W-Why yes, Tomoyo-Chan...I vaguely remember Syaoran and Meilin..." Sakura looked at her feet.

"Well, we were invited to the wedding, and we must go. Apparently Syaoran's eldest sister, Sheifa, is also a fashion designer, and would like to combine companies. Isn't that great?" Tomoyo clapped.

"Yes, Tomoyo-Chan..." Sakura remembered all of her moments with Syaoran. Her favorite memory was the time when Tomoeda Elementary had opened a café for the school festival and while Syaoran was pouring orange Fanta, he checked her out. The truth was, Sakura knew Syaoran liked her.

And she liked him back.

**...**

"Meilin, do you think this plan will work? I mean, Onii-Chan and Daidouji-San really will combine companies, but...do you think Sakura will actually remember to give me an answer?" Syaoran had sweat on his forehead as he was being fitted for a new tuxedo.

"Yes, it will. Gin understands that we must be fake married for a few minutes. I told our priest, Yasashii-Sama, to give a longer time for the 'Speak now, or forever hold you peace.' That way, Kinomoto-Chan can interrupt the wedding! How exciting, Syaoran!" Meiling gave an evil grin.

...

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Hong Kong 2 days later. They would be staying at a rental house next to the Li-Clan Mansion. It was 2 days more until the wedding, so Tomoyo and Sakura decided to visit the Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka tour in Hong Kong. It was a large concert, and it was really good! Megurine Luka opened up in "Secret." Hatsune Miku ended the concert in "Love is War." Sakura thought about the song and understood Miku's point of view. Sakura was losing the one she loved to Meilin. Even if she hadn't seen him in years, she began to think she owned him. She made a plot to possibly disturb the wedding. But she wasn't the kind of girl to rudely barge in on a white veil occasion. But then she thought, _He's not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

...

A few days later, it was the day of the wedding. Sakura snuck in to see all of the friends of Syaoran and Meilin. Meilin's mother, or rather, Yelan Li's sister, was looking quite snobby. In fact, all of Meilin's family looked quite snobby; they were even all matched in hideous pastel colors. Sakura had learned a lot from Tomoyo about fashion!

_Ha, Knowing Meilin, She's probably in a room somewhere, yelling at a bridesmaid...I wonder if her gown is shaped like a pastry. I hate those kinds of things. Why not a slim, young, modern kind of wedding dress? This can't be what he thought it would be. _Sakura then sat in her pew, next to Tomoyo. She saw a nervous Syaoran at the altar of the church. Sakura smiled at him and waved. He smiled, blushed red, and waved. Just watching him blush made her blush, too. She began to daydream. In her daydream, she stood up and said: "Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you in the isle of the church, at the back door! Don't wait, don't say a single vow...you need to hear me out...'cause they said 'Speak Now.'

Fond gestures were exchanged. Sakura got up and hid in some curtains, leaving Tomoyo sitting by herself. The organ started to play a song that sounded like a death march. Sakura peaked out of the curtains to see Meilin, giving her a glare. Sakura giggled and thought maybe Meilin didn't want her there, but oh well.

As Meilin floated down the aisle, she almost looked like a pageant queen. Sakura began to wish it was her, and in Syaoran's mind, he was thinking the same exact thing. Sakura began to daydream again: "Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you in the isle of the church, at the back door! Don't wait, don't say a single vow...you need to hear me out...'cause they said 'Speak Now.'

It kept repeating in her head. Sakura then heard the words from the priest, Yasashii, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a silence; that was Sakura's last chance. She walked up to the front of the church with shaky hands. Everyone's eyes were on her. There were horrified looks from everywhere in the room. Sakura only looked at Syaoran, and Syaoran mouthed the words, 'Thanks,' To Sakura, and Meilin. As she walked up, she thought in her head, _Why am I doing this? I'm not the kind of girl to rudely barge in on a white veil occasion; But...he's not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl! _She laughed to herself a bit. She stood and said:

"Please, don't say yes. I love you Syaoran. Let's run away now. I'll meet you in the aisle of the church at the back door. Don't wait, don't even say a vow! You need to hear me out...'Cause they said "speak now."

Then Syaoran admitted he and Meilin's plot. Then he said:

"Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Sakura-Chan, I didn't say my vows. I'm glad you were around when she said 'Speak Now.'"

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran up to the altar, and gave Syaoran a tight embrace. He cupped her face into his hands and led her into a long kiss. Meilin and Tomoyo, as well as the other guests cheered.

Later in the day, they lived happily ever after. ^_^


End file.
